midlands_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Jordan Lier Rosenthal
Dr. Jordan Lier Rosenthal is a theater critic at the Midlands Post, a newspaper based out of Covington City, Midlands, and is also Professor Emeritus at the University of Midlands. Relationships 'Alex Taylor: '''Client '''Jacob Bennett: '''Former friend '''University of Southern California: '''Former employer '''University of Midlands: '''Former employer '''Midlands Post: '''Current employer Details Educational Background Rosenthal graduated ''summa cum laude ''from New York University in 1989 with a dual Bachelor's degree in English and Theater. Rosenthal then went on to receive a masters degree in both Theater History and Journalism from Columbia University in 1991. Five years later, in 1996, Rosenthal became a doctor of Theater History, receiving their PhD also from Columbia University. Professional Background After obtaining their PhD, Rosenthal worked as a freelance journalist for papers in New York City and Los Angeles, mainly writing reviews for recent works in theater and film. In 1996, Rosenthal became an assistant professor of theater and English at the University of Southern California, achieving tenure in 2002. In 2008, Rosenthal moved to the state of Midlands and worked as a visiting professor of theater and English at the University of Midlands until 2009. While working at the University of Midlands, Rosenthal worked as a part-time writer for the Midlands Post. In 2009, Rosenthal was offered a permanent position at the Midlands Post, so Rosenthal took the position and retired from their professorship at the University of Midlands. Rosenthal is currently Professor Emeritus at the University of Midlands, giving guest lectures from time-to-time. Involvement with Alex Taylor v. Trifecta Entertainment On January 27th, 2016, Rosenthal attended the premier of Trifecta Entertainment's new play ''The Debate, a dramatization of the recent Midlands gubernatorial election between incumbent Governor Drew Walton and challenger Emily Richards. Rosenthal loved the show and gave it a glowing review in the Midlands Post. Several weeks after posting the review, Rosenthal was contacted by playwright Alex Taylor, who claimed to be able to prove Trifecta Entertainment stole the idea for The Debate ''from Taylor. Rosenthal then got into contact with Taylor's attorneys. Rosenthal was retained and made available to testify. After analyzing ''The Debate ''and Taylor's play ''The Argument, Rosenthal found that no two other plays in Midlands had alternate endings and audience participation, like these two plays did. As a result, Rosenthal concludes that the two plays are substantially similar. Trivia * Rosenthal mentions that the reason they came to Midlands was because of their friendship with Jacob Bennett. Bennett was the victim in the 2009-2010 AMTA case ''State v. Owens''. Rosenthal states that Bennett's death really hit them hard. ** Bennett also was the owner of Trifecta Entertainment, which Rosenthal testified against in Taylor v. Trifecta. * Rosenthal is the only known expert witness to compile their findings in an affidavit rather than an expert report. * Rosenthal is the only witness to update their affidavit after reading the material of another witness, specifically the report of defense expert witness Terry Wilkinson. * Rosenthal is mentioned in the 2018-2019 AMTA case ''Midlands Television Studios v. Danny Kosack'', specifically in an article they co-wrote with Jacob Bennett on the standard industry practices of having a live animal on set. The article was relied upon by Executive Producer Alex Grace before having a chimpanzee on Midlands After Dark with Alex Grace, and can be entered as a piece of evidence in trial. Category:Unknown Sex Category:Expert Witnesses Category:Plaintiff Category:Characters